borderlandsblfandomcom-20200213-history
Roland
ROLAND Starting Skill File:ScorpioTurretIcon.png Scorpio Turret Gain the ability to deploy a Scorpio Turret that automatically fires at enemies. Also has a shield that can be used as cover. Turret takes a few seconds before it disappears. seconds. Cooldown: 100 seconds. Tier Infantry Tree Support Tree Medic Tree 1 Impact – Increases Bullet Damage with all weapon types. Starts with +3% Bullet Damage; adds an additional +3% for each skill point of this. (Max 15%) Defense – Increases how quickly your shields recharge. Starts with +4% Shield Recharge Speed, with an additional +4% for each subsequent skill point. Fitness – Increases your Maximum Health. +5% Max. Health at first skill point. (Max +25% max health) Sentry - Increases Scorpio Turret damage. +7% Scorpio Turret damage at start; an additional +7% for each skill point increase. (Max +35% more Turrent Damage) Stockpile – Players near the Scorpio Turret regenerate ammo for the weapon currently in their hands. Starts off with +1 Ammo Regeneration Rate. (Max +5 ammo regeneration rate) Aid Station – Allies near Scorpio Turret regenerate health. Regenerates +1% health per second. (Max +5% Health regeneration rate) 2 Scattershot – Increases shotgun damage and decreases spread. Starts with +5% Shotgun Damage and -5% Shotgun spread, with an additional +5% in damage and -5% in spread for each skill point allocated here. (Max +25% damage, -25% spread) Quick Charge – Killing an enemy causes your shields to quickly regenerate for a few seconds. Starts off with +2% Shields per second. (Max +8% Shield regeneration rate) Overload – Increases magazine capacity with all weapon types. Starts with +12% Magazine Size. (Max +60% Magazine Size) Metal Storm – Killing an enemy increases your Fire Rate and reduces Recoil for a few seconds. Starts with +6% Weapon Fire Rate and +15% Recoil Reduction. (Max +30% Increased RoF, 75% Recoil Reduction) Barrage – Increases the number of shots your Scorpio Turret fires in each burst. Starts off with +1 Shots fired per burst. (Max +5 shots per burst) Cauterize – Shooting team members heals them. This effect also works with grenades and rockets. Converts +6% damage from your weapon to health. (Max converts +30% damage to health) 3 Refire - Shooting an enemy reduces the Cooldown of your Scorpio Turret. This effect can only occur every two seconds (meaning two second interval after hitting the first enemy). Starts off with 1 second in reduction per hit. (Max -5 seconds per hit every 2 seconds) Grenadier – Killing an enemy increases your grenade damage and causes you to regenerate grenades for a few seconds. Starts off with +2 Grenades per minute and +3% Grenade Damage. (Max +10 Grenades per minute, +15% damage) Revive – The Scorpio Turret has a chance to instantly revive nearby crippled friends when deployed. Starts with +14% Revival Chance. (Max +70% Revival Chance) Assault - Increases Magazine Size and reduces Recoil with Combat Rifles. Starts off with +9% Magazine Size and Recoil Reduction. (Max +45% Magazine Size and Recoil) Deploy - Reduces the cooldown for your Turret. Starts off with a reduction of +20%. (Max +100% cooldown) Grit - Increases your resistance to Bullet Damage. Adds +3% Bullet Resistance at first skill upgrade. (Max +15% Bullet Resistance) 4 Guided Missile – Your Scorpio Turret launches guided missiles in addition to using its regular gun. Starts off with your turret shooting a missile after every 8 seconds. (Max fires a missile every 4 seconds) Supply Drop – The Turret periodically fires out supply pickups to resupply players. Pickups come out every 7 seconds for the initial skill upgrade. (Max supply drop every 3 seconds) Stat - Killing an enemy increases health regeneration for you and nearby friends for a few seconds. Starts off with +1% health regeneration per second. (Max +5% health regeneration per second)